pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Garrett Palmer
Not a voice As already noted on WALL-E_Credits, Garrett Palmer does not voice anyone in this movie, nor does he receieve screen credit (same goes for IMDb's "Hover Chair Mom.") Now, since IMDb in this case seems to have received info from the actors themselves, it's possible they did work on the movie, which has an extensive list of live action crew credits and mentions two casting agencies (but no actors), so they were either live action extras or live action reference models. So, since they *may* be correct but the sole source is IMDb which seems like it probably (but not definitively) came from the two actors who right now seem to have been either extras or models at best (all the additional voices are credited, so they didn't do that; that's just the usual IMDb attribution goof), do we bother with them or not (especially since the movie hasn't opened yet even to see if there's any way to pick these two unbilled extras/live action reference models out)? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) : I'm just being curious, where did you find this info on IMDb - IMDbPro (I'm not an IMDbPro member)? On IMDb I see the credit for Hover Chair Mom but nothing for Garrett or Hover Chair Son. But I did find a number of other sites (Amazon, sidereel, film.com) that have this credit for Garrett. But does quantity equal correct? Without more definitive proof I'm not sure we should include this. — Jeff (talk) 20:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hey guys, here's the source I had for adding this; Pixar Planet, and Film.com -- and I'm sure you guys both know more about this than I do. So, your call. :) -- Phillip (talk) 21:20, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::It looks like all the sources originate from IMDb. There's no way to cite or check the source of where the information came from: it could be the actor's agent, or it could be some random person, or it could be that he was cut from the film. If it's not in the press kit's credits, which I'm assuming emulates the on-screen credits, we should really have a better source than IMDb. —Scott (talk) 22:56, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I've made a habit of checking the Disney presskit credits. The only lapse I've found to date was with one Pirates of the Caribbean movie omitting one dubbing singer and an organist, but Pixar's match the screen credits identically as far as text (and often layout). Checking IMDb just now, it seems Garrett Palmer has already had that entry deleted (it was still there when Disney's publicity site unveiled the presskit earlier this week). So that seems like the final justification for deleting this. If, when the DVD release comes out, there's a section on the unbilled live action extras or whoever they are, depending on how much is said, it might be worth recreating the pages (as I said, two casting/talent agencies, one specializing in models and one in background extras and non-speaking day players, for the most part, receive credit under "Live Action Crew" but no performers do). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:42, 19 June 2008 (UTC)